After the Fall of Light
by Lady Bluebird
Summary: Set at the end of year 5. Dark has won the war and now all muggleborns must leave. How will Hermione cope without her friends and will she ever find a way back to the world and people that she loves. Probably evetually Hr


**Disclaimer: **I don't own (most of) the characters nor the Wizarding world or anything else recognizable**. **It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Yes this story is completely AU. It takes place after fifth year.

--

It was over. Dark had won, Light had lost. The new commanders of the wizarding world took no time in creating new laws and regulations that everyone had to follow, including the 'Eradicate all Mudbloods Act', a policy that made it illegal for purely muggle-born witches and wizards (no matter what their age) to live in and/or have contact with the wizarding world.

Hermione Granger was no exception to these rules. These rules were to make her an outcast from what she had known since she was eleven. The new ministry had taken no chances. Though the laws wouldn't legally come into effect until September 20 (the day after Hermione's 17th Birthday) the authorities had already organized muggle foster families for those who had not yet turned eighteen (it was deemed unfit that they return to their real family as then they would still be able to talk about magic and that is precisely what the ministry _didn't_ want). They had also already taken the liberty of confiscating (and snapping) her wand, all her magical possessions (like magic books, etc. anything that wasn't 'muggle'), and her name (she was issued with a fake one but I'm not allowed to tell you what it is 'cause even she wasn't allowed to tell her friends).

Birthdays are normally happy affairs. Music, friends, dancing, food and of course presents. Hermione's was no different. Well apart from the 'happy' bit. Although she and her friends tried hard to enjoy themselves nothing could dispel the feeling of gloom that hung over everyone. Soon enough though everybody started to leave and in no time at all there were just four people standing in the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Hermione." Harry was the first to speak, "We all wanted to give you something special for your birthday, you know to remember us by."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered.

Harry continued on like he hadn't heard, "so with out further ado I would like to present you with your presents; to be cherished and kept by your side for always and forever more" then he dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "we love you Hermione and we will miss you a lot."

It was Ron that came forward first to give Hermione his present. Pulling her into a hug that progressed into a kiss Hermione and Ron stayed close for a moment before pulling apart. Ron slipped a smallish box into her hands. "I love you Hermione" he said, before taking his place next to Harry. With trembling hands Hermione opened the box to revel the most dainty and intricate watch she had ever seen. "Thank you," she whispered with out looking up, then she straightened and looked back at her friends.

From Harry, Hermione received a photo album full of wonderful 'muggle-style' (non- moving) photos. Flipping through the book Hermione saw pictures from her first year right up to her fifth and on the last page she saw something that nearly made her cry. It was a wizard photo (moving) of Harry, Ron, Ginny and others waving as if saying goodbye. For a long time she just stood there, unmoving.

Then it was Ginny's turn. Afterwards, to Hermione, this seemed like the most important gift of all. When Ginny came up to give her present nothing could have prepared Hermione for what it was going to be. It was a wand. Nine and a half inches long, made of ash and unicorn tail hair, while it was not _her_ wand, it was a wand all the same.

Ginny gave her a hug and pressed the wand into Hermione's hand, "for emergencies" she whispered in her ear. Happy as she was with her present Hermione's practical side took over for a moment. "Ginny, you know I'm not allowed to have a wand! What will they do if they find out! I could never bear it if…" she trailed off into silence.

"Hermione, they _won't_ find out. They've already taken you wand right?" Hermione nodded, "So they won't expect you to have gotten another one, but just incase I also have this."

From behind her back Ginny pulled out one of Fred and George's fake wand. "It's been spelled so that it won't turn into anything. All you have to do is if they decide to search your luggage stick this one someplace like you're trying to hide it, once (if) it's found they won't expect you to have another one and so you'll be safe."

Hermione's mind wanted to argue yet she knew that Ginny's logic was sound. Giving up on her more sensible side she turned to her three friends. "Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said then she gathered them up in a humongous hug. The four stayed like that for a minute before breaking apart and with one final "thank you" on Hermione's part they parted and went up to their separate bedrooms.

Everyone had tomorrow on their minds.

--

Well what do you think?

This is my first fic so try and be nice

Guess what today is 08.08.08 isn't it cool!!

Please review. I will update as soon as I can


End file.
